


Affair and A Vampire

by MagicBrony6



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Moka Aono, fed up with Tsukune’s constant bailing on date night, goes to a night club. There she meets up with her old classmate Gin.
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Morioka Ginei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Affair and A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> NTR is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine but only if done right. A lot of stories I don’t like but i figured I’d give writing one a shot. In this fic there’s no Inner or outer moka, nice Moka is her only personality but she can still transform into her more busty silver haired version at will.

Moka Aono, formerly Akashiya, was sitting at the bar top of a night club alone... again. Tonight was her date night with her husband Tsukune Aono but he was on a business trip two towns over. This was the 4th time she’d spent date night alone and she was not happy. 

Having just downed a the last of a whole sake bottle, Moka was feeling incredibly frustrated. She could go to the clubs any night and have fun but the point of her and Tsukune’s date night wasn’t the club activity, it was the bedroom fun. A whole month Moka Aono’s gone without some love making from Tsukune, and the vampire was in dire need. She hoped some good loud music and dancing would calm her down but Moka didn’t recognize anyone here tonight. She was also hit on by a few men and even a woman but she flashed them the ring on her finger so they left, but 2 persistent men insisted that she come “hang” with them. She got a few harmless comments about how she looked good in her white Cheongsam. One girl said she was jealous how the dress hugged her every curve perfectly. Moka didn’t want compliments.

The pink haired woman drank another cup of sake and was getting ready to leave.

“Moka?”

Moka looked around to see who called her and she saw that it was a tall man waving at her from across the bar top. She looked closer at him and realized who he was. “Ginei?!” She asked. Gin walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to her. 

“Small world! How ya been?” The werewolf asked.

She was happy to see a familiar face. “I’m fine, just sitting here having a drink.” She explained. “I was actually about to leave but now you’re here.” She said happily.

Ginei looked around and saw no sign of Tsukune. “Where’s your hubby?” He asked.

“Tsukune’s on a business trip, won’t be back for 2 or 3 days.” Moka told him. 

Gin noticed she looked a little gloomy. “You alright?” He asked.

Moka sighed. “No, stupid Tsukune and I had our date night but he offered to take a trip for overtime.” She said. 

“Doesn’t seem that bad, so he missed a date night.” Gin defended. 

“FOUR!!” Moka yelled, putting four fingers up right at Gin’s face. “This is the fourth date night he’s missed!” She told her friend. She filled another cup of sake and drank it quick. 

“Well...hey no need to worry, you got the master of fun here to keep you company.” Ginei said proudly, pointing to himself.

Gin ordered both of them both a shot and they cheered before getting onto the dance floor. Moka was, as expected, a bit too reserved and goody goody to dance wild. She was slow and simply enjoyed the music but Gin impressed her by showing her his dance skills. A few songs passed and Gin went to the restroom and about a minute later so did Moka. She opened the door to the restroom and saw Gin standing at a urinal. 

Moka realized she accidentally went into the men’s restroom. “Oh my goodness,I’m so sorry!” She apologized. She was going to look away till she got a look at Gin. He was at the urinal with his penis still out. He tucked it back in quickly but Moka has gotten a good look at it. It was almost twice Tsukune’s size. A whole foot long she guessed. The vampire ran out of the bathroom and waited for Gin to come back, she actually considered going home but thought against it. Gin returned, ready to dance and drink as if nothing had happened.

“Alright, let’s get our dance on baby!” Gin cheered. He noticed Moka smiled Sheepishly, he had guessed she got a look at his dick and he was right. She seemed mesmerized by it for a moment so she must not have seen one so big and thick. The werewolf had every intention of keeping this friendly, BUT... if Moka herself wanted some personal attention, he wouldn’t deny her. “I tipped the DJ so my favorite songs are coming up.” Gin told Moka.

Once the awkward feeling passed Moka was having a blast, dancing and singing along. The pinkette was dancing and jumping all around happily. Might seem childish for a 25 year old woman to act but she didn’t care. She was a little tired from all the moving, so she was a bit grateful for the slow song that came on. She was moving her hips slowly, only paying attention to the music so she was a bit surprised to feel a pair of hands on her waist. She looked back at Gin and smiled, shyness evident. 

Gin promised himself he’d only let this get more physical if Moka was the one to initiate it, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Moka, any man would, she had a great ass, big tits and an hourglass figure... but she was married to Tsukune so she was unattainable, or atleast he thought. She was definitely in love with Tsukune, but that human idiot left his trophy wife alone and wanting. Whatever happens next is partially his fault.

Moka was enjoying having a man’s hands on her waist. She was married but this was fine was to it? Of course! Nothing wrong with dancing with an old friend. Moka closed her eyes and got into the slow song, she was having a good time. She gasped loudly, “GIN!” She yelled. Her “friend” had started grinding against her butt, she was shocked to say the least. She was going to ask him to stop but then she felt... IT. The werewolf’s penis was hard, very hard, long, thick and she could feel it pressing against her cheeks. 

Ginei couldn’t take it anymore, at this point Moka just needed a small push and he’d be at home plate. Her ass felt amazing, she definitely kept herself fit and curvy at the same time. “Tsukune must have to fight men off you when you two go out, huh?” 

Moka chuckled. “Sometimes they question whether I’m his wife, it’s kinda flattering.” She admitted. Gin was still grinding against her ass but she had to admit, she enjoyed it. She turned around to face Gin.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Moka.” Gin said. 

Moka looked down at her feet. “I’m also a MARRIED WOMAN Ginei.” Moka said. 

“I know Moka, god I wish you weren’t.” Gin confessed.

Both S Class monster’s looked at each other and slowly got closer to each other. They both closed their eyes and prepared to cross a line, until the fire alarm went off and everyone began to panic. They both let go of each other and walked outside. 

Moka was a bit shaken up, they had gotten so close to each other. “Gin, I think it’s time I went home.” Moka said. 

Gin didn’t want it to end here, not when he’d gotten so close to having her. “Let me drive toy home at least.” He offered. Moka accepted. Ginei accepted that it wasn’t going to go any further, so he opened up her car door and prepared to take her home. “Well time to get home, I’m famished so I can’t wait till I get back to my room.” 

Moka perked up at the talk of food. “What are you having ?” Moka asked.

“Was gonna order a meal from the Hotel service... you wanna come eat?” Gin asked.

Moka fidgeted in her seat. It was just a late dinner with a friend, completely harmless. “Sure I’d love to!” Moka accepted the offer. 

They went to Gin’s lavish hotel room and ordered dinner. The food the hotel gave was exquisite, Moka ate every bite. 

“That was delicious!” Moka said. She was so full and tired from the long night she had. “Thanks Gin. Mind if I use you’re bathroom?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah not problem, it’s to the left down the hall.”

Moka washes her face and looked in the mirror. What was she doing here? She was married! She had a loving husband and she liked to think she faithful but yet here she was. Gin was glorious, handsome, long soft black locks and a fit toned body. Moka was so mad at herself, mad for thinking of another man and mad for wanting him. That body, that penis! God he was more blessed than Tsukune. She had to calm down, she walked out of the bathroom and was ready to grab her purse, thank Ginei for dinner and leave. She stopped when she saw Gin by his dresser, butt naked in the middle of changing and sexy as hell. She noticed his member was completely erect. Moka licked her lips and smiled. “I”m sorry Tsukune.” She whispered to herself.

Gin heard a whisper and looked back to see Moka staring at his naked body. “MOKA?! Shit! Sorry I thought you’d be longer-huh?” Ginei was stunned as hen saw Moka struggling to undo her dress. 

Moka removed her dress, bra and tied her hair back as she ran to the named Werewolf. She leaped at Gin and he caught her. Both of them undressed and horny, they locked lips and began tasting each other’s mouths with their tongues. Moka didn’t care anymore, she needed that man meat in her. 

Gin was over the moon, he was finally going to have Moka all to himself. He tossed her onto the bed, got above her and continued kissing her. 

Moka has her hands all over Gin’s body and smirked when she wrapped her hands around his cock. “It’s so big.” Moka said.

“And it’s all for you sweetie.” Gin said. He ripped Moka’s panties off of her and positioned himself, of wanting to give her a chance to reconsider what’s about to happen. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you Moka.” 

“Do it!” Moka demanded. She gripped the bed sheets preparing herself. She was no virgin but Gin was a great deal bigger than what she was used to. He slowly entered her. “Ahhh... YES GIN!” Moka screamed. 

Gin was in pure bliss, Moka was tight for a married woman. Tsukune’s size really must not compare to his. He was thrusting slowly, enjoying how the walls of Moka’s pussy massaged and gripped his dick. “Fuck Moka! Tsukune must not be that big... cuz you’re almost as tight as a virgin.” Gin stated. It gave him a rush to mock the man who’s wife he was plowing.

Moka was panting and sweating. “Tsukune’s a good size, I guess.” Moka laughed. She never felt this good before, so stuffed. Gin’s cock touched every inch of her married snatch and she felt the tip of his cock reach the entrance to her womb with each thrust. “Oh god! Gin I’ve fucked like a human so many times, FUCK ME LIKE A MONSTER!!” Moka begged.

Gin happily obliged and transformed into his werewolf form. He gripped the vampires waist and lifted hers bit. “You might wanna transform too.” Gin suggested. 

Moka did just that and her hair turned silver, her eyes turned red with slits, her ass grew and her tits became massive. “Alright Gin, I’m ready!” 

Gin began thrusting with the speed of a werewolf.

Moka ripped the bed sheets apart trying to get a good grip, but her vampire strength was too great. The speed Gin was going was too much. “Gin I’m gonna cum already!” 

Gin kept his pace. “Go ahead.”

“AAAAHHH!!” Moka screamed as she orgasmed. She’d never cum that well before, Gin was a true monster. “You’re still hard, don’t worry I can keep going.” Moka assured her lover. “Lay down on the bed, it’s my turn now.” Moka said. Moka positioned herself above Ginei’s, still erect, cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. “I never get to ride Tsukune with all my strength... you can take it though right Gin?” Moka asked.

Ginei was ready. “I can take it Moka.” Gin assured her.

Moka started off strong, bouncing up and down Gin’s dick fast and slamming herself down as hard as she could. “Oh Gin! I love this!” Moka screamed with joy. She went on riding him for a few minutes before Gin pushed her off . “What are you- AAHH”

Gin flipped Moka so she was on all fours and prepared to fuck her doggy style. He went for slow but powerful thrusts. 

“Aah, OOH, UUHH!” Moka moaned. She was at her limit again and from the twitching she felt from Gin’s penis, so was he.

Gin was about to cum finally, he considered pulling out but then he had a thought. If he knocked Moka up then she’d have no choice but to leave Tsukune. He’d take care of her and she’d be his. “Moka, have you ever wanted kids?” He asked.

Moka panicked. “Gin NO! Don’t cum inside... Tsukune’s sterile, if you get me pregnant he’ll know I cheated!” Moka explained. 

“Then I’ll take care of you, I’m gonna knock you up Moka, you’ll be a wonderful mother.” Gin assured her.

Moka felt him go faster until she felt him thrust right into her womb and felt a hot liquid fill her pussy. “No Gin! NOOO!!” Moka screamed. She was so full of cum she felt Gin’s jizz drizzling down her thigh. She collapsed on the bed, she said one last thing before falling asleep. “Tsukune... forgive me.”

Gin looked down at his lover and smiled. Happy with himself he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Moka. 

The morning after Moka Aono was getting dressed and ready to head home. “Gin, I had a wonderful night but I have to go.” 

Gin got out of bed and handed her a paper. 

“What’s this?” Moka asked. 

“My number just in case you wanna get dinner sometime later.” Gin said.

Moka couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “That sounds nice.” Moka said. She walked out of the hotel room, got a cab(Gin paid) and went home. She bathed and changed her clothes. A few hours passed and it was bit past 5 in the afternoon. Moka looked at the piece of paper that had Gin’s number and just paced for a few minutes. Moka assured herself it would just be dinner this time, nothing more. She grabbed her phone and began dialing.

Just dinner, just dinner, just dinner. The vampire heard the other end get picked up and cleared her throat. “Hey Ginei... umm, is getting dinner still on the table?” She asked.

“Good. See you in an hour.” Moka just wanted dinner. She got herself ready and grabbed her purse. Gin was waiting outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hope you liked it, whoever reads this kind of stuff, I enjoyed giving this type of thing a shot but I’ll stick to good old Vanilla stuff or anything that isn’t cheating.


End file.
